Sin City x King Arthur (2004)
by AndyAnd2000
Summary: What it says on the tin


p dir="ltr"A/N - Dag is Marvbr /Lance is a lead hitman,br /Bors and Gawaine, Galahad, and Tristan are his top /Arthur is Dwight ofc. br /Guinevere is Gailbr /Marcus Honorius is Jackie Boy/p  
p dir="ltr"Lady Honorious is Shellie/p  
p dir="ltr"Sin City x King Arthur/p  
p dir="ltr"The night was dry, dry enough that the streets weren't soaked. Usually it was blood and piss that caked this city in scum and scale, but tonight it seemed that there was peace./p  
p dir="ltr"Peace in Old Town, peace at all the precincts./p  
p dir="ltr"The only thing left itching for a fight was the scrawny goon in the corner of Kadie's. He was keeping an eye on his old pal, Marv, after he heard that some rookie bums were about to off him./p  
p dir="ltr"Lance was furious. Nobody took a guy like Marv out without reason, and it must be a damn good one. He's killed more people with his bare hands than Lancelot has killed with his beloved swords, which are now on the back of his chair. br /Now, back to the slimeballs that want Marv dead. Lancelot personally favored the thought of the brother of the Senator, the Pope, was murdering a large amount of Old Town whores, and finally crossed the line and messed with one who had people behind her. That's way too far off, though. It's probably some wet eared kid who wants to look tough to his crime boss so he ordered a hit on the biggest, baddest mother fucker around. Either way, they're gonna meet their maker when and if they ever show up. Unprofessional greenhorns./p  
p dir="ltr"Dwight cracked another peanut open, another shell hitting his red sneakers. His dark eyes scanned the room. He saw lots of things happening, none of them were important, however. Except that skinny little man keeping a sharp eye on Marv. He seemed like he had a purpose. He had a neat beard and arched brows that hung over big black eyes. Somehow he was reminded of Gail./p  
p dir="ltr"Marv was a pretty good guy. He never beat on women or killed anybody for no reason. He was an ape of a man, though, the regular muscle monkeys you'd see in a crowded prison. Most people think Marv is crazy. He just had the rotten luck of being born in the wrong century. He'd be right at home on some ancient battlefield, swinging an axe into somebody's face. Or in a Roman arena taking a sword to other Gladiators like him. They'd have tossed him girls like Nancy back then./p  
p dir="ltr"Shellie passed by, her sweet brown eyes winking, but not hiding the fear that Jackie Boy put into her. The fakeness of the concealer on her face leaving an obvious tell that she was roughed up. Dwight's blood boiled. He'd make sure to visit her tonight./p  
p dir="ltr"Back to his not-friend-not-enemy. Marv was looking to his right, a big fat sack of shit in a sweater you'd see on an athlete, and a skinny rat bastard looking chump who thinks a fedora makes him look tough were talking to him. They press a barrel in his spine and he laughs, playing their game like some diseased mouse in the paws of a an unsuspecting cat. The group leaves and nobody bats an eye. The mysterious man in the back gets up to move, two swords that weren't there earlier made themselves at home in a holster on his back. His dark eyes narrowed into slits, and he moved quickly to leave, using the same back door where he saw Marv and the hitmen go./p  
p dir="ltr"Not his business, Dwight thought, but if Marv shouldn't come back through that door soon, he'd have to do something. Three against one isn't fair, no matter how big Marv is. And Dwight doesn't leave an acquaintance hanging like some uptown flake. He got up and leaned against a the wall by the door. Dwight reached for his trusty glock, moving closer to hear the commotion outside. Two gunshots later, and Dwight burst the door down, breaking and entering all textbook like a cop. He hoped Marv was still /Instead of three armed bozos and a wounded Marv, there was one armed bozo, two dead assholes, and Marv sitting pretty in a new coat. He looked like the cat who got the cream, a detective one step closer to a finished case./p  
p dir="ltr"Dwight was still aiming at the third hitman, The Mystery, who was doing an awful job of killing Marv. br /"What're you doin out here, Dwight?" Marv asked, flicking his /He kept his eyes locked with those deep, dark brown pools, forced into darkness by a hateful glare, "Oh, you know me, always gotta make sure nobody's getting fucked over." He responded casually, "Who's your friend?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Marv grinned, blood specks from his recent kills decorating his fucked up face. "Just an old pal, ran in a gang with him some ten years back, he's out here wondering why I got hitmen after me." Marv retorted./p  
p dir="ltr"The skinny man had a sword in each hand, long fingers curling around obsidian pommels. His pretty dark eyes glittered with something Dwight's never seen. He was as slick as oil in the night and twice as deadly as a hooker in a tight spot./p  
p dir="ltr""The name is Lance," he said casually, his face still stone sour./p  
p dir="ltr"Dwight lowered his gun, eyeing the gangster with distrust, but not disrespect. "I'm Dwight." He said /"I was gonna ask the same thing." He said, finally turning his blue eyes to the large man. br /Marv scrubbed a large hand through his short hair, "Somebody was after this prostitute, Goldie, and they're framing me for her murder."/p  
p dir="ltr"I whistled low and short, "That's one hell of a dilemma, Marv. Have fun with that." He said, long wavy hair falling infront of his green eyes, someone else's smile covering his teeth./p  
p dir="ltr""Good luck with that..uh...that barmaid...uh Nellie was it?" Marv /"Shellie. I'm taking her home tonight. You know how poor excuses for men get around women." Dwight said, finally holstering his piece./p  
p dir="ltr"Marv chuckled, "All the more reason to wish ya luck."/p  
p dir="ltr""See ya, Marv, Lance." Dwight smiled as the name left his lips./p  
p dir="ltr""I'll see you later, Dwight McCarthy." Lance swore, no longer frowning, but the air of sincerity staying with him./p  
p dir="ltr"Dwight contemplated those words as he turned around, and went back inside Kadie's./p  
p dir="ltr"Lancelot put his swords up, looking at the two dead /"So, the Roarke Farm. You think you need some backup?" He /"Probably not." Marv said as he shook his head. "I wouldn't work good knowing you're out there gettin hurt."/p  
p dir="ltr"Lance nodded, completely understanding. This was going to end in a blood bath, not a quick and quiet stakeout to takeout a single target. Lance didn't work missions like that, usually. Not unless he was mad. br /"Alright. I'll go find your friend, then." Lance said with a smirk./p  
p dir="ltr""You better not be plannin on killin him." Marv said warily./p  
p dir="ltr""I got something better in mind." br /-br /Dwight had just jumped down from Shellie's windowsill. She shouts something he can't quite make out over the racket of a passing police copter. It sounds like "Stop". But he can't be sure. It's a chance he shouldn't be taking, but he can't just go home and forget about it and let Jackie Boy and his pals have their fun. They're a pack of predators, and they're out for blood tonight. A woman's blood/p  
p dir="ltr"He cuts to his Caddy across the alley, only to find the same hitman from earlier reclining in the passenger seat, Lance. br /"Howdy, stranger, " he said with a wink. br /"What're you doing here, Lance?" Dwight asked, kind of offset by his I am a wanted man. I could bring in lots of money. As a Hit Boss, Lance has to know that, /emDwight thought. His eyes must be wide, and he guesses that at some point he'd reached for his holster, because Lance chuckles dangerously. br /"I'm not here to kill you, even though we both know I should. You're a valuable man, Mr. McCarthy, but I like you with me better than sitting in a jail somewhere." He explained. br /Dwight felt uncomfortable, but Lance didn't seem like the kind of guy to fuck people over. The old breed Sarmatians, which was obvious in his curly hair and dark eyes, held family and respect over profit./p  
p dir="ltr""I hope you don't mind me chasing after that Jack fella." Dwight said, starting the red Caddy. Lance shook his head, "Whoever said killing isn't fun?" Lance said with a wicked grin./p  
p dir="ltr"They're headed to pick up Jackie Boy heading like a bat out of hell up the hill. Dwight's speeding. That's a good way to get himself noticed and if you're a murderer with a new face whose one fingerprint check away to the fast track to the gas chamber, like he is... the last thing you want is to get noticed. He doesn't have nearly enough cash on him to bribe this cop and even if he did, there's always the outside chance he's of the honest ones. Does he try to talk my way out of this? Or does he take this cop down and risk it all? Then Jackie Boy saves them both a great big streaming pile of trouble./p  
p dir="ltr""They're headed to Old Town," Lance said with warning in his voice. Hitmen aren't welcome in Old Town even off duty, they bring in too much trouble./p  
p dir="ltr"Dwight frowned./p 


End file.
